villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Fleming (Shadows of the Damned)
Here I am with another proposal today. What do you think about Fleming (Shadows of the Damned)? What is Shadows of the Damned? Shadows of the Damned is a video game created by Suda51, the same brilliant minds behind Lollipop Chainsaw. The game revolves around a demon hunter named Garcia Hotspur in a quest to rescue his girlfriend, Paula, with the help of a floating skull named Johnson, from the ruler of the Underworld, Fleming. Who is Fleming? What Has He Done? Fleming is the Lord of Demons and the tyrannical ruler of the Underworld. In the past, he was challenged by a female warrior nicknamed the Unbreakable Huntress (implied to be Paula). He severed off her arms and legs, but kept her torso alive. Despite having no arms or legs, she was still determined to fight Fleming, so he decided to make her his queen, where he would kill her, resurrect her, then kill her again repeatedly (around a hundred times) for fun, which caused her to attempt an escape to the mortal world several times, with Fleming punishing her with more death every time. In the present day, Fleming kidnaps Paula, and promises Garcia that he will repeatedly kill her in front of her, which he does. In certain parts of the game, Fleming kills Paula in particularly gruesome ways, like having his elite members burst out of her body or having her head show up like a bowling ball. As ruler of the Underworld, he is the only demon running for leadership (the demons are too afraid to run against him, with one candidate disappearing and having his ears, eyes, kidneys, and testicles ripped off and shish-kebabed). He employs recently dead humans and make them his VIPs, because they died "in style," whether by autocannibalism, falling down a well due to their stupidity, or ripping out their vocal cords; he doesn’t really care when they’re killed. The only benefit the VIPs have is that they get to keep their genitalia, while the lesser demons do not. He gives the humans strawberries, which are really ground-up tongues; his idea of a practical joke to the human world. When Garcia meets Fleming for the final boss fight (at first), he was eating Paula’s severed leg just to anger Garcia. Enraged from Fleming’s taunting (with Fleming also smugly describing the leg as “low in trans-fat” and having skin that’s “so soft and tender”), Garcia shoots him, but Fleming tricks Garcia by having him shoot Paula instead, mocking him for killing her before proceeding to rip off the still living Paula’s head and taking a bite out of it, promising to make Paula his new bride. Eventually Fleming is defeated, but Paula is really pissed off that he didn’t save her, so she becomes the final boss (this is a weird game). Afterwards, the two make up, and have a nice dinner while planning a trip. The telephone rings, and Garcia answers it (despite earlier when Garcia told Johnson a story about how Paula refused him to answer the phone), where the events of the game have been reset; Fleming’s alive again, and has replaced Garcia’s beef hamburgers with human hamburgers (which Garcia almost took a bite out of), sending his legion of demons to take back Paula. Mitigating Factors None at all. While he does have humorous moments, his actions are still played very seriously, with Garcia getting angry that Fleming is eating his girlfriend’s leg. When he makes recently deceased humans VIPs, it’s not out of pity or kindness, but out of "Wow, the way you died was awesome! You should work for me just because of that." Johnson said it, "Everyone in the Underworld is damned. The VIPs are just comfortably damned." Fleming wants to take Paula back simply because Garcia kills demons, despite the fact that he doesn’t treat his own kind any better (like how he kills his political rivals). According to Johnson, there are demons who fear and/or hate Fleming, and Christopher, who is half human, is the nicest demon in the game. Heinousness Big Bad, sets it, and he’s also a hypocritical tyrant. Final Verdict YES! EASY YES! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals